


Cartas

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Un pequeño fic corto que hice basado en el HeadCanon Cartas creado por @IsabellapopChannelka en Wattpad que espero que le guste.Tal vez escribir una carta diciendo todo lo que le gustaba de Eduardo fue una terrible idea para intentar volverse su amigo, tal vez hubiera sido una mejor idea acercarse a hablar con él en vez de hacer algo tan tonto como escribir una carta, pero ya no podía hacer nada





	1. Carta

Miro a su alrededor buscando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, se alegró de comprobar que el lugar se encontraba despejado aunque era de esperarse, pocos alumnos solían quedarse tanto tiempo después de clases a menos que tuvieran cualquier otra actividad extra escolar como él, aun así su estómago se revolvía nervioso mientras sostenía la sencilla hoja de papel doblada entre sus manos, había pensado en escribir aquella carta por días y había descartado muchos otros intentos previos pero aquel tenía que ser el día. Camino deteniéndose un momento después de cada paso esperando que nadie apareciera por el pasillo, por momentos deseaba que alguien lo hiciera para poder volver a guardar la carta entre sus libros y descartar la idea por un tiempo indefinido más, pero nadie aparecía y ahora había recorrido el corto tramo hasta el casillero, sus manos temblaban mientras introducía la carta debajo de la puerta del casillero aun dudando de sus acciones, empujo completamente la carta dentro de la taquilla cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, sintiéndose arrepentido casi al instante de su acción pero no había tiempo de arrepentirse e intentar recuperar la carta, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del casillero intentando actuar con normalidad.

-La próxima vez que saques ese estúpido espejo voy a arrojarlo por la ventana.

-Pero…

Un rubio y un pelirrojo aparecieron por el pasillo discutiendo o al menos el rubio de las gafas era el que discutía mientras intentaba abrir su propio casillero frustrándose y tironeando con molestia de la puerta que no parecía tener intenciones de ceder, ambos se encontraban demasiado centrados en su discusión como para notar su presencia.

-Pero, pero, pero ¿qué? Me pediste ayuda para estudiar, no para mirarte admirar tu reflejo, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera ido con Eduardo en vez de quedarme aquí –finalmente la puerta del casillero se abrió y el rubio comenzó a meter sus cosas.

-Lo siento, no va a volver a pasar te lo juro voy a esforzarme la próxima vez.

-¿No podías pedirle ayuda a uno de tus amigos?

-Eso… -el pelirrojo comenzó a mirar alrededor notando finalmente que tenían compañía. – ¡Hey Jin! –saludo efusivamente levantando la mano.

-Jon –corrigió el rubio moviendo su cabeza en forma de saludo mientras se colocaba la mochila.

-Jon, cierto –corrijo el pelirrojo. –Bueno, Tim…

-Tom –volvió a corregir el rubio rodando los ojos. –Por dios, se supone que es tu amigo y aun le cambias el nombre.

-Lo siento, Tom dijo que no podía quedarse hoy, ¿lo estabas buscando?

-Sí, no importa Matt de todas formas no sucedió nada interesante –agradecía que el pelirrojo le diera una perfecta excusa para estar en aquel lugar sin levantar sospechas.

El rubio gruño llevándose una mano al rostro con exasperación.

-Eso le hubiera sido útil hace más de una hora, me largo antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta, nos vemos Jon –se despidió el rubio alejándose del lugar.

-¡Mark! –Matt llamo intentando hacer que el rubio se detuviera – ¿quieres que te acompañemos a casa? –ofreció.

-Eh, no gracias aún tengo algunos asuntos que resolver antes –rechazo cortésmente viendo como Matt asentía antes de salir corriendo tras el rubio que había desaparecido del pasillo.

Cuando finalmente se encontró solo sintió como el aire de sus pulmones le abandonaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración, se recargo contra los casilleros y se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, no esperaba aquel encuentro que le forzó a dejar esa carta dentro de la taquilla cuando estaba a escasos segundo de arrepentirse y volver guardar aquella hoja de papel entre sus libros, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas sintiendo como enrojecía y sus mejillas se sentían cada vez más calientes, tal vez escribir una carta diciendo todo lo que le gustaba de Eduardo fue una terrible idea para intentar volverse su amigo, tal vez hubiera sido una mejor idea acercarse a hablar con él en vez de hacer algo tan tonto como escribir una carta, pero ya no podía hacer nada; se levantó del suelo y comenzó a hacer su camino a casa, seguramente cuando Eduardo abriera su casillero mañana encontraría su carta, se burlaría de ella y luego la tiraría a la basura, al menos no había sido tan tonto como para poner su nombre en aquella hoja.

Suspiro pesadamente, mañana serio otro día y probablemente podía comenzar a olvidarse de entablar cualquier tipo de amistad con Eduardo, si el español averiguaba que había sido él quien había escrito aquella carta.

-Lo arruinaste –se dijo a sí mismo con resignación.


	2. Nuevos amigos

Jon sonrió ocultando su sonrisa entre sus brazos, jamás espero lo que una pequeña carta provocaría.

Habían pasado meses desde que había dejado la primera carta en el casillero de Eduardo y se había vuelto un extraño habito continuar dejando una cartas anónimas al menos una vez a la semana su casillero a veces solía escribir sobre lo que le gustaba de Eduardo como sus dibujos, otras solo escribía de cualquier cosa en la divagara en el momento, aun podía recordar lo sucedió el día siguiente a que dejara la primera carta; aquel día había llegado especialmente temprano al colegio, los nervios por lo que sucedería cuando Eduardo encontrara aquel papel lo consumían y aquello le había llevado a espiar al moreno mientras abría su casillero y tomaba el papel con extrañeza antes de comenzar a leerlo, había esperado que comenzara a reír o que intentara mostrársela a Mark para que compartiera su burla, espero casi cualquier cosa menos lo que sucedió después, podía jurar que nunca había visto sonreír a Eduardo de la forma en lo que hizo aquella vez y sintió que su corazón de detuvo por instante, después de eso Eduardo doblo cuidadosamente la carta antes de colocarla dentro de un libro y dejarla en su casillero, desde ese día dejaba una carta nueva cada semana, no sabía qué fin tenían aquellas cartas y no le importaba tampoco, a veces podía ver a Eduardo guardarlas y en otras ocasiones las leía en el mismo instante que las tenía entre sus manos, siempre parecía feliz cuando descubría una nueva carta.

La puerta del salón cerrándose llamo su atención obligándolo a levantar la vista y mirara la fuente del ruido.

-Buenos días Mark –saludo un poco extrañado, era la primera vez que veía a Mark llegar tan temprano a clases.

-¡Ah! Creí que esto sería un poco más difícil.

Jon miro al rubio sonreír mientras se acercaba a su asiento, algo no parecía ir bien con la situación, retrocedió en su asiento cuando el más alto coloco sus manos sobre su escritorio, nunca imagino que el rubio pudiera llegar a ser tan intimidante, su presencia se sentía como un peligro inminente y lucho contra su necesidad de levantarse y poner una mayor distancia entre ambos.

-Mark –llamo al más alto preguntándose que había hecho para desatar la ira del rubio sobre su persona.

El mencionado miro a su alrededor comprobando que nadie llegara.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento Jon.

-Pero… –el más alto corto cualquier excusa que pudiera decir, confirmando que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-No estoy preguntando si quieres venir o no –exigió el rubio.

La forma en que Mark hablo le dejaba más que claro que no esperaba que se negara.

El castaño comenzó a seguir al rubio de lentes a través de los pasillos de la escuela, no sabía que era lo que había hecho para que el otro estuviera tan molesto; se detuvieron cuando entraron a uno de los talleres y el más alto cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos a ambos encerrados.

-¿Qué estas intentando?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto confundido, no tenía idea de lo estaba hablando y comenzaba a asustarse cada vez más.

Mark tomo por los hombros al otro chico empujándolo contra la pared, no estaba en aquel lugar para que el castaño fingiera demencia, había pasado días esperando encontrar quien le dejaba aquellas cartas a Eduardo, no es que el español dijera nada al respecto, apenas había logrado sacarle algo sobre el asunto y su amigo se había limitado a decirle que le restara importancia, se sorprendió al encontrar quien era el que dejaba aquellas cartas.

En otras circunstancia no se hubiera preocupado por algo como eso, Eduardo podía cuidarse solo o al menos eso es era lo que había pensado antes de enterarse lo mal que su amigo lo había estado pasando, bueno, eran mejores amigos por algo y si aquellas cartas eran alguna clase de mala jugada contra Eduardo iba a hacer algo al respecto.

-Las cartas –la voz de Mark salió rabiosa mientras aumentaba la presión sobre los hombros de Jon.

Jon sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro, Mark sabía que era él quien dejaba aquellas cartas a Eduardo, seguramente le contaría a Eduardo y ahí iban todas sus posibilidades de intentar acercarse al otro.

-¿Qué clase de broma estas intentando jugar?

-¿Broma? –pregunto confundido sin saber a qué se refería el más alto.

-¿Qué estas intentando lograr con esa cartas?

El más bajo abrió los ojos, Mark realmente creía que tenía alguna clase de segundas intenciones con sus cartas.

-¡Nada! Yo solo… –bajo la voz intentando sentirse menos patético –solo quería intentar ser su amigo.

-¿No podías simplemente hablarle? - Mark le miro incrédulo acomodando sus gafas que se había torcido viendo a Jon enrojecer, rodó los ojos casi divertido, aquella reacción era demasiado sincera como para dudar de las palabras del otro, no creía que fura tan buen actor como para fingir aquello.

Soltó al chico más bajo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo.

-¿Vas a decirle algo? –pregunto Jon tímidamente.

-No –hizo una larga pausa antes de volver a hablar nuevamente, intentando seleccionar sus palabras con cuidado antes de volver a hablar. –Escucha, últimamente Eduardo no ha pasado un buen momento y desde que comenzaste con esas cartas él se ve más feliz, no sé qué le escribes y sinceramente no me importa mucho pero lo hace feliz, en este punto sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero ¿podrías continuar?

Jon le miro sorprendido y preocupado, no por lo que le pedía Mark ni por intimidarlo por la forma en que lo hizo, no lo culpaba, sabia de lo cercanos que eran Mark y Eduardo, pero nunca imagino que Eduardo podría estar pasando por algo que hiciera que el rubio se preocupara como lo hizo.

Asintió ante la petición del otro chico sin estar seguro de que decir, miro a Mark sonreír con tranquilidad cualquier vestigio del aura amenazante de antes se había desvanecido.

-Gracias.

El sonido del primer timbre anunciando que las clases estaban por comenzar llamo la atención de ambos, no tenían mucho tiempo y tenían que volver a su aula. Antes de que salieran el rubio detuvo al castaño tomándolo del brazo.

-Antes de irnos, solo una cosa más Jon –el nombrado miro al otro sin intentar soltarse de su agarre –si me estas mintiendo y descubro que esto es una broma voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno ¿entendido? –asintió sin decir nada, le quedaba más que claro que la amenaza iba enserio.

Ambos llegaron a su aula siendo recibidos por el caos previo a las clases, Jon intento ir a su asiento pero Mark le arrastro a la parte trasera del aula donde Eduardo intentaba aprovechar los momentos previos a la clase intentando dormir unos minutos más.

-Eduardo –el mencionado levanto el rostro con pereza demasiado adormilado como para prestar mucha atención a su amigo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto sin poder evitar bostezar después de la frase.

-Necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos. Jon va a juntarse con nosotros en el almuerzo –el castaño sintió su rostro enrojecer como nunca antes mientras recibía una mirada perezosa del español que luchaba por no quedarse dormido nuevamente.

-Si te hace feliz –balbuceo intentando a acomodarse nuevamente y volver a dormir.

Mark suspiro rodando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa satisfecha a Jon.

-Lo vez, era más fácil hacer eso –susurro el rubio antes del volver a su asiento.

Jon sonrió mirando al moreno descansar plácidamente pese al ruido del salón, ese podría ser uno de mejores días de su vida hasta el momento.


	3. Recuerdos

-Hay un par de llaves extras en mi armario, no puedo creer que perdieras la lleves del auto idiota –la voz de Eduardo sonaba molesta desde el otro lado de la línea –si no encuentras nada ve al cuarto de Mark creo que tiene un par de copias en alguna parte.

-¿Vas a llegar hoy?

Un suspiro cansado salió de la bocina del teléfono y la voz de Eduardo perdió toda la furia que hasta hace algunos momentos poseía.

-No estoy seguro, ¿Mark ya volvió?

-No, su vuelo se suspendió por la niebla.

Hubo un momento silencio del otro lado de la línea antes de que la voz del español llegara nuevamente.

-Creo que llega mi transporte, intenta no perder mis llaves también, te llamo si necesito que me recojas.

Jon rió un poco antes de que la llamada terminara. Sus amigos se habían ido por casi una semana y la casa se había sentido tan vacía que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa o saliendo con sus vecinos, un estruendo llego desde el exterior acompañado por los gritos de Tom y las risas maníacas del noruego.

-¡Te juro que si le haces algo a Susan te mato Tord!

-¡Clásico del estúpido Tom!

El castaño sonrió escuchando las amenazas entre el inglés y el noruego, ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho desde que estudiaban juntos, ni siquiera la vieja rivalidad de Eduardo y Edd parecía haber mermado incluso parecía que había aumentado con el paso del tiempo, sonrió con melancolía, Eduardo prestaba más atención a su vecino de sudadera verde que a él.

Subió los quince escalones que le conducían a la segunda planta contando cada uno de sus pasos en el proceso.

Camino a la habitación de Eduardo acompañado de los gritos de sus cuatro vecinos en el exterior, abrió la puerta entrando en aquella habitación y dejándose caer sobre la cama, abrazo la almohada de Eduardo, no podía creer lo mucho que olía a él, cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por el aroma que le tranquilizaba, había estado durmiendo casi toda la semana en la habitación de Eduardo asiendo que las noches se sintieran menos solitarias en la casa vacía, era un poco sorprendente lo poco que le molestaba a Eduardo que durmiera con él cuando tenía alguna pesadilla o que se quedara en su habitación tomando una siesta, siempre que no tocara sus cosas el moreno parecía conforme con su presencia en el lugar.

Estrujo con mayor fuerza la almohada contra su pecho, no había sido su intención que aquello sucediera, ni siquiera estaba seguro del momento exacto en que sus sentimientos de admiración por Eduardo comenzaron a convertirse en algo más, solo sabía que había comenzado desde que ambos estudiaban juntos y escribía aquellas cartas que dejaba anónimamente en el casillero de Eduardo, incluso después de que Eduardo y Lauren comenzaron a salir el continuaba escribiéndole, no podía cree creer lo celoso que se había puesto la primera vez que supo de la relación de la chica de cabello azul y el español, pero no debía haber sido tan discreto como imaginaba si Mark lo había notado, en aquella ocasión su amigo le había dado una mirada compasiva antes de decirle que era mejor que se olvidara del Eduardo, Eduardo había estado prendado por demasiado tiempo de Lauren como para dejarla, él y Mark se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que Lauren había roto con Eduardo después de años de estar juntos, ellos solo se enteraron de lo sucedido una semana después del hecho y solo porque estaban hartos de la actitud taciturna en que su amigo se había sumido aun así no habían logrado enterarse de los motivos de su ruptura, era un poco extraño pesar en lo discreto que Eduardo era respecto a sus relaciones, eran los amigos más cercanos que Eduardo tenia y aun así solían tardar meses en enterarse que su amigo había salido con alguien, aunque no podía quejarse, él tampoco era la persona más abierta con sus relaciones o tal vez era porque no deseaba que Eduardo se enterara de su gustos, Mark era el único que sabía de aquello y sin importar lo mucho que el rubio insistiera que eso no le importaría a Eduardo no podía deshacerse de aquel temor que le acechaba, su padres prácticamente le habían corrido de su casa en el momento que se enteraron y fue Eduardo el primero que le abrió las puertas de su hogar sin cuestionar el por qué fue expulsado de su hogar con solo las cosas que logro llevarse en una maleta; Y en cuanto a Mark, él era el más abierto respecto a sus relaciones pero jamás había buscado algo formal con alguien siempre se limitaba a decir la misma frase _“una relación solo es una pérdida de tiempo y tengo cosas más importantes en que enfocarme”_ , bueno tanto él como Eduardo sentía que aquella frase era una mentira pero ninguno quería cuestionar nada.

El sonido de una explosión sobresalto a Jon haciéndolo salir de su ensueño, el sonido venia del exterior, camino a la ventana solo para ver a Edd arrastrar a Tord y a Tom al interior de su propia casa mientras Matt lloraba frente a lo que parecían los resto de un espejo roto, no parecía nada grave, solo un día típico en el vecindario.

Recordó por qué había ido a la habitación de Eduardo en primer lugar, se suponía que debía estar buscando las lleves del auto, estaba seguro que si Eduardo llamaba para que lo recogiera y aun no encontraba las llaves iba a obtener un muy largo sermón por eso o bueno, esa era la forma bonita de decir que Eduardo iba a gritarle por solo tener una tarea y no poder hacerla.

Abrió el armario, aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en que era capaz de invadir la intimidad de su amigo, algo que no haría por supuesto, solo buscaría las llaves y volvería a dejar cualquier cosa que moviera en su lugar. Se paró de puntas para intentar tomar las cajas en la repisa del armario, odiaba ser el más bajo de sus amigo pero no quería bajar a la cocina por una silla y no tenía intenciones de subirse sobre la silla con ruedas en el escritorio de Eduardo, en especial si dejaría huellas sobre el asiento de tela; dio un pequeño salto moviendo una de las muchas cajas, era la única que no tenía nada encima y seguramente era en la que se encontraban las llaves, la caja se tambaleo en la orilla antes de caer, su intento por evitar que cayera al piso fue inútil y empeoro la situación, la caja se había abierto esparciendo su contenido, varias hojas de papel se dispersaron el suelo, miro con horror el desastre que había provocado, bien, en definitiva, Eduardo iba a matarlo por esto.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles dejándolos sobre la cama, eran bastantes hojas que se habían dispersado por la habitación; le tomo un tiempo recoger cada una de las hojas en especial porque algunas habían caído debajo de los muebles pero finalmente había conseguido todas lo único que faltaba era ordenarlas y colocar todo en su lugar rogando que su amigo jamás se enterara de aquel incidente.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trago saliva sintiendo que su boca repentinamente se sentía reseca mientras que sus manos temblaban con ansiedad sosteniendo aquellas delicadas y viejas hoja de papel, algunas de las cuales se encontraban amarillenta con la tinta corrida y algo borrosa desgastada por el tiempo, un número borroso resaltaba en algunas esquinas de las hojas marcando un orden, cartas, cartas que creyó jama volvería a ver, sus cartas, no las cartas de Eduardo. Paseo sus manos con nerviosismo descubriendo hojas sin marcar, hojas cuya letra no era la suya, algunas hojas arrugadas como si en algún momento hubieran sido planeadas para ser tiradas a la basura y finalmente rescatadas y guardadas, dibujos gastados llenos de notas que mezclaban idiomas, comenzó a ordenar aquellos papeles con cuidado separando las carta numeradas de las notas de Eduardo y los dibujos.

Le tomo un tiempo ordenar todo aquello y más a un reunir el valor suficiente para decidirse a leer aquellas notas escritas por Eduardo sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, respuestas, repuestas a algunas de sus cartas, respuestas que de las jamás se había enterado hasta ahora, comenzó a releer sus propias cartas, sonrojándose y riendo por momentos por lo bobas que algunas de aquellas cartas podían llegar a ser, encontrando todas las cartas a las que Eduardo había respondido y jamás había enviado, mientras se preguntaba por qué nunca había recibido aquellas repuestas, cada nueva respuesta que encontraba hacia que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza en su pecho recordando que era lo que había logrado enamorarlo de Eduardo, incluso si se había resignado a un amor unilateral no podía negar aquellos sentimientos que nunca le habían abandonado.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Lo único que impidió el grito de Jon en aquel momento fue el miedo que sintió en aquel instante, había visto a Eduardo furioso antes, pero esto parecía ir un poco más allá de eso, miro a su alrededor como un siervo ante los faros, ¿en qué momento había anochecido? El reloj en una de las paredes de la habitación marcaba que pasaba de media noche.

-Te hice una pregunta Jon –la voz del español sonaba peligrosamente baja.

Jon podría jurar que nuca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida, se levantó de cama tal vez podría evadir a Eduardo y correr a su habitación para encerrarse y esperar hasta que Mark volviera para hacer entrar en razón a Eduardo.

Sintió sus esperanzas morir en el instante en que el moreno azoto la puerta previendo sus intenciones, retrocedió mientras el otro se acercaba, cerró los ojos, en aquel instante estaba seguro que moriría, Eduardo lo mataría, enterraría su cadáver en el sótano y después le diría a Mark que finalmente se había hartado y decidido irse de la casa.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención encontrarlas, ni siquiera sabía que aun las tenías las cartas, pensé que las tirabas y… –balbuceo intentando justificarse, era un poco exagerado pensar que el español le mataría, pero ciertamente le esperaba una visita al hospital.

Eduardo se detuvo, el jamás le había contado a Jon sobre aquellas cartas, ni siquiera Mark sabía qué hacía con ellas, como sabía Jon que había decidido conservarlas en vez de pesar que no eran suyas o incluso que el mismo las había escrito, en ninguna de ellas aparecía un nombre. Jon no poseía manera de saber que aquellas cartas le pertenecían, no a menos que… era una posibilidad remota, incluso parecía una coincidencia demasiado grande, pero el mundo estaba llenos de coincidencias imposibles que en conjunto hacían de lo improbable algo común, no era un asunto de creer en aquellas tonterías del destino, las coincidencias solo eran números y probabilidades.

-Jon –el aludido se negaba a abrir los ojos incluso si estaba sorprendido por la forma en que la ira de su compañero parecía haberse aplicado. – ¿Cómo sabias de las cartas? Mark apenas sabias de ellas y no creo que te hubiera perdido el tiempo hablando sobre algo tan insulso.

El más bajo jadeo, aquello era aún peor que intentar pelear con Eduardo, su amigo no era estúpido y sabía que sus reacciones solo estaban confirmando sus sospechas, dios, estaba seguro que aquello seria aun peor que ser expulsado de la casa de sus padres, Eduardo sabría todo de un momento a otro y seguramente lo correría de la casa, demonios, porque fue tan estúpido para intentar confesarle sus sentimientos en las últimas cartas que le envió, genial, si tenía suerte Eduardo solo lo correría de casa con discreción y podría ir a un hotel al menos hasta que encontrara donde quedarse, ¿por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpido?

Eduardo miro el deplorable espectáculo en que se había convertido su amigo en tan pocos minutos, podía entender que actuara de esa manera mientras estaba enojado pensando que había descubierto aquel secreto que había pasado tanto años intentado ocultar, aquellas cartas eran un signo de debilidad, algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitirse, no porque no quisiera simplemente no había sido criado para no dejarse llevar por su emociones con tanta facilidad, pero en aquel momento su furia se había ido y no lograba entender que era lo que mantenía tan aterrado a Jon.

Jon se sobresaltó al sentir que era empujado hasta quedar apoyado sobre el escritorio con Eduardo ocultando su rosto en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

-¿Escribiste esa cartas?

La pregunta fue suave, más suave de lo que alguna vez había escuchado a Eduardo hablar, su voz sonaba casada, Jon se estremeció sintiendo el aliento del otro tan cerca de su cuello, nunca había estado tan cerca de Eduardo antes y nunca se imaginó que alguna vez se encontraría en aquella situación, el más alto sostuvo su mano entre la suya y en aquel momento Jon estaba seguro que aquello tenía que ser un sueño. La pregunta volvió a repetirse y Jon pensó que incluso si era un engaño cruel previo a ser expulsado de aquella casa que se había convertido en su hogar por tanto tiempo al menos podría disfrutar de aquel momento.

-Si –la respuesta fue apenas audible, tanto que si no hubiera estado tan cerca de Jon en aquel momento jamás lo hubiera escuchado.

-Gracias.

“Gracias” aquella sencilla palabra era algo que contadas veces había escuchado pronunciar al otro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tus cartas, ni siquiera sé que hubiera echo si no hubieras empezado con eso.

El más bajo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aun recordaba la amenaza de Mark cuando descubrió que era quien escribía aquellas cartas, él realmente nunca tuvo idea a que se había refería Mark y Eduardo nunca hablaba sobre aquello.

 -Sabes, en aquel tiempo no me hubiera importado aceptar salir contigo si me hubieras dicho antes de invitar a Lauren. Pero supongo que las cosas cambian con el tiempo y ya debes tener a alguien, ni siquiera tú serias tan tonto como para pasar la vida esperando a alguien.

-Siempre pensé que daría asco si supieras, pensé que ibas a hacer lo mismo que mis padres.

-Ni siquiera creo que yo sería capaz de llegar a tanto.

-Entonces, si te pidiera salir conmigo ¿lo harías?

 La pregunta sorprendió a Eduardo más de lo que jamás imagino.

-Realmente quieres hacer eso, ¿por qué? Has pasado años viviendo conmigo y aun así ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Podríamos intentarlo, se lo que amo de ti, sé que no eres una de las personas más ambles que conozco y sé que no puedo esperar una relación llena de flores, aun así, siempre has estado conmigo cuando más te he necesitado.

Jon tomo con cuidado el rostro de Eduardo entre sus manos, había esperado años para ser capaz de hacer eso, un beso lento disfrutando cada segundo del momento, se sentía mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

Ambos se separaron quedando en silencio disfrutando de su compañía mutua, tal vez aquello podría funcionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno el fin es esta historia, quedo un poco distinto a como esperaba y por ahora siento que quiero vomitar arcoíris y creo que mis comentarios matan el final de la historia.


End file.
